leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V5.24
Full Relaunch * 2015 Snowdown skins |Release = December 9, 2015 |Related = 5.24 Patch Notes |Prev = V5.23 |Next = V6.1 }} New Cosmetics in the Store The following champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) Snowdown 2015 (Legacy Content) The Legend of the Poro King has returned: *This includes the return of Shadow Isles, Gentleman, Dragon, Battlecast and Astronaut Poro Icons, which will be available for . *This includes a new PROJECT: Poro icon. The following Champions skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) The following Summoner icons have been added to the store: File:ProfileIcon0979 Icy Minion.png|Icy Minion ( or ) File:ProfileIcon0980 Bundled Minion.png|Bundled Minion ( ) File:ProfileIcon0985 PROJECT Poro.png|PROJECT: Poro ( ) (Legend of the Poro King) The following Summoner icons are only available as gifts for , which also grants the recipient a one-win IP boost: File:ProfileIcon0981.png|Snowball Fight File:ProfileIcon0982.png|Traveler's Penguin File:ProfileIcon0983.png|Unleashed Penguin File:ProfileIcon0984.png|Penguin Toss The following Ward Skins have been added to the store: Penguin Skier Ward.png|Penguin Skier Ward ( ) Minions on Summoner's Rift and Howling Abyss have donned their Snowdown outfits. League of Legends V5.24 General ;Initial Spawn *Bonus movement speed granted renamed Homestart from Homeguard. ** removes this bonus. ;Minions *The initial wave of minions will now spread their fire - rather than all focusing on the same minion. ;Pathfinding *Reverted to pre-V5.23 behavior. Champions ; * **''Chill'' duration reduced to 1 second from 2. **Tether radius reduced to 1000 from 1200. ; * ** Maximum stacks reduced to 4 from 5. ; * ** Azir would perform his Command Attack before his soldiers had finished spawning. ** soldiers that hadn't finished spawning would perform an attack. * ** Azir will now move with soldiers to their endpoint even if he catches up to them while traveling. ; * ** Meep base recharge timer reduced to 8 seconds from 10. * ** Base AP ratio increased to from . ** Maximum AP ratio increased to from . ; * ** Mana cost increased to from . ; * ** Stacks changed to 6 at all levels from . ; * ** Damage changed to % of target's current health}} from % of target's current health}}. ** Non-champion damage cap reduced to from * ** Bonus damage reduced to % of his max. health}} from at all ranks. ** Bonus damage affecting structures. ; * ** The empowered attack was not always interacting proper with other on-hit effects. ; *Stats ** Base health reduced to 580 from 599. **Health growth reduced to 90 from 95. * ** Perpetual . * ** Hecarim is while active. ; * ** Delay before Jinx can move after attacking while using Fishbones reduced to 0.28 from 0.32. This is to match Pow-Pow, and was unintentionally reduced by the V5.22 changes. ** bolts couldn't crit while using Fishbones. ** will now fire miniature rockets while using Fishbones. ; * ** The wall's reduces to % after 1 second. ; * ** Heal reduced to (3 level)}} from (3 level)}}. * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . ; * ** AD ratio as base damage. ** Now has a base damage of . ; * ** Base damage reduced to % of target's max. health}} from % of target's max. health}}. ; * ** AP ratio is not . ; * ** Bonus attack speed reduced to % from %. * ** reduced to % from %. ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Maximum damage increased to from . ; * General ** Title changed to the from the . ** Complete visual upgrade across all skins: , , , , , and . *** New voice over. *** New artwork for all skins. ** Complete gameplay rework. ** New ability icons. * (Innate) ** Every seconds, Poppy's next basic attack gains 400 range (525 total range), hurling her Buckler at her target dealing level}} bonus magic damage. The Buckler ricochets off the target to land on the floor nearby and can be picked up within the next 5 seconds, granting Poppy a shield for seconds. Enemies can step on the Buckler to destroy it. If Iron Ambassador kills the target, the Buckler will ricochet directly to Poppy instead of falling to the ground. * (Q) ** Poppy slams the ground, dealing physical damage and cracking the ground, slowing enemies in the area by %. After 1 second, the ground erupts dealing the same damage again. Hammer Shock deals only 80% damage to minions. ** Cooldown: seconds ** Cost: mana * (W) ** Poppy's total and are increased by 12%, increased to 24% while below . ** Poppy gains % bonus movement speed and creates an perimeter around herself for the next 2.5 seconds. Enemies who attempt to dash into or within the area and take magic damage. ** Cooldown: seconds ** Cost: 50 mana * (E) ** Damage type changed to physical from magical. ** Charge damage changed to from . ** Impact damage changed to from . ** Stun duration increased to seconds from at all ranks. ** Cost changed to 70 mana at all ranks from . * ® ** Poppy begins charging, increasing the smash range and knockback distance of Keeper's Verdict over the next ~2 seconds. Poppy is slowed by 15% while charging. After 4 seconds, Keeper's Verdict is cancelled and the cooldown is refunded by 75%. ** Poppy smashes the ground, sending out a fissure in the target direction that deals physical damage to every non-champion it passes through. When the fissure collides with an enemy champion, a massive hammer erupts from the ground, dealing the same physical damage to all enemies in a tiny area and all enemy champions hit an enormous distance towards their Summoning Platform. Enemies are untargetable while they are being knocked away. ** Cooldown: seconds ** Cost: 100 mana ; * Stats ** Base AD reduced to from . * ** Mana cost increased to from 50 at all ranks. ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Total AD ratio reduced to % AD}} from % AD}}. ; * ** Collision radius reduced to 225 from 325. ** duration reduced to 2 seconds from 3. **'Rammus' will no longer path around units during Powerball - he will always path through them. ; *Stats ** Health regeneration increased to from . ; * ** AD ratio increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. ; * ** Hitting a maximum of 6 units. * ** AD ratio reduced to from . ; * ** Range reduced to 800 from 950. * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** No longer removes . ; * ** duration reduced to seconds from 2 at all ranks. ; * ** Bonus movement speed while moving away from enemy champions while holding an ally. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * ** The empowered attacks were happening at reduced attack speed. ** Each attack was not refreshing the empowerment duration. ; * ** Damage to structures increased to % AP)}}}}from % AP)}}}}. Items ; * Now tracks the gold earned in the tooltip. ; * Health reduced to 500 from 600. ; * Critical strike chance to reach the cap increased to 30% from 20%. * Cooldown reduction per critical strike chance is no longer linear (i.e. it's not 0.67% CDR per 1% critical strike chance). ** = ( /10 1) 6 ; * Cooldown reduction versus changed to 60 flat from 60%. ** Cooldown increased to 120–60 seconds from 72–48. Although note that the first value given is at level 1 - which is not possible to obtain. * Area vision reduced to 500 from 900. ; * Damage area of effect radius reduced to 350 from 450. ; * Total cost increased to from . * Attack speed increased to 45% from 40%. ; * Total cost increased to from . * The bonus damage to your target from Rapid Firecannon and Statikk Shiv no longer stack. Only the greater damage is dealt. ; / / / * Spoils of War could execute champion clones. ; * Total cost increased to from . ; * Total cost increased to from . * The bonus damage to your target from Rapid Firecannon and Statikk Shiv no longer stack. Only the greater damage is dealt. ; / / * The amount of vision granted wasn't accurantly represented by the range indicator. * The vision radius was varying slightly based on source. * Monsters were pushing wards away in their path. Will continue to push wards out of their starting position. * Wards that are targeted within 25 units of a brush will now seek out and plant themselves into the brush instead. ; / * Wards are now disabled for an additional 1-second after the drone expires. ; * Combine cost reduced to from . ; * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . ; * Updated visual effects. Masteries ; - NEW! * Tier-2 Cunning Mastery. * Deals % increased damage while no allied champions are nearby. ; * Base damage reduction increased to 3% from 2%. * Enhanced reduction reduced to 6% from 8%. * Health threshold for disabling damage redirection reduced to 5% from 15%. ; * Damage per half-second reduced to 1 % AP)}} % bonus AD)}} from 1 % AP)}} % bonus AD)}}. * from 6 .}} * from 3 .}} * .|''DOT total damage reduced to 2 % bonus AD)}} from 3 .}} ; * Movement speed increased to 15 from 12. ; * Cooldown increased to 25 seconds from 20. ; * Generating stacks versus non-champions. * Stacks from ability damage now has a 2-second cooldown. * Melee attacks and Ability damage now generate 2 stacks (''up from 1). * Stack time-out period increased to 6 seconds from 5. ; * Base armor penetration increased to from . * Armor penetration per level increased to from . ; * AD ratio increased to from . ; * Resists reduced to % from %. ; * Health changed to from % maximum health}}. ; * Its cooldown was sometimes being ignored. ; * Armor changed to (1 level)}} Armor based on level from a 15% increase. * Magic resistance changed to (0.5 level)}} based on level from a 15% increase. * Level is taken from the highest between the caster and the target. Summoner's Rift ;;Jungle ;General (excluding Epic Monsters and Rift Scuttler) * Amount of health gained per level reduced to 100-170% of per-level coefficient from 100-200%. * Amount of armor gained per level increased to 100-300% of per-level coefficient from 100%. ; * Gold increased to from . ; * Base health increased to 1450 from 1440. * Base armor reduced to 10 from 12. ; * Base health reduced to 1300 from 1320. * Base armor increased to 10 from 9. ; * Now properly classified as an Epic Monster (5 stacks on Devourer). * Eye no longer stays open if brought into kill threshold. * ** Granted to killer. ** Granted by a shrine that drops to the ground on-kill. The shrine is visible to both teams but can only be collected by the killer's team. * was not granting a Well Fed bonus. Patch Rundown December 15th Hotfix ; * **Range increased to 525 from 475. **Range now uses instead of . Essentially increased range versus larger targets. **''Range indicator will not be updated until next patch.'' References de:V5.24 pl:V5.24 Category:Patch notes